


Before I Met You

by TruebloodNation



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, Does this count as a one shot, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, One Shot, Poorly written, Who let me do this, i think who knows really, im tagging it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebloodNation/pseuds/TruebloodNation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not gonna ask when?"</p><p>"Do I need to?" Damen asked incredulously. </p><p>"It might be beneficial to know, yes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first anything I've posted and I am so sorry.

  
"If you want to know that badly just ask. I'm not the type to lie to someone's face."

  
 "But you are the type to cheat, right?"

  
 Laurent shook his head. "Well, are you going to ask?"

  
 "Fine. Did you have sex with Kastor?"

  
 "Yes." Damen let out a shaky breath.

  
 "Then that's all I needed to hear."

  
 "You're not gonna ask when?"

  
 "Do I need to?" Damen asked incredulously.

  
 "It might be beneficial to know, yes."

  
 "It's none of my concern anymore. I'm done."

 

 _A few years pass_...

  
  
 "You never did ask me when." Laurent prompted.

  
 "Why would it matter now?"

  
 "Just ask me the question, you big oaf."

  
 A few moments of silence passed. "When?"

  
 "Before I met you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is poorly written. I am so sorry. All I wanted to do was eat yogurt in peace.


End file.
